buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Fate, Frozen Stars/@comment-11095802-20150221012952
Very nasty card. Expect it to be either a RR or RRR. That being said, while this card is powerful, since this card is essential an anti-meta card, it is not broken. (BTW, this card might also nullify on-call monster skills like asmodai) Danger World would be least affected by Frozen Stars. The best item card in terms of stats is rideuaux(probably spelled it wrong) axe demon slay. Frozen stars actuallys make its better since it removes rideuaux's handicap. Plus, danger world's vanillia cards have some of the highests stats and rely the least on having cards on the field since they can still ues their spells, which is an important part of their gameplay. Katana world probably is the most affected by Frozen Stars. Since Frozen Stars nullfies all cards on your opponent's field and cards within souls, Secret Sword is literally useless. Does not help that Katana world have a lot of useful set spells that in some cases are intergral to their strategy. Combine with monsters with nullifed abilities, which is a lot of key monsters in Katana world, and the fact that katana world have few useful counter spells that would help them, this card shuts down most if not all Katana world decks. (unless they use that new water counter spell that sends a card back into the opponent's hand, though 2 gauge is a heavy cost in Katana world) Magic world is actually not cripple entirely by this card. They have a lot of useful spells that can goes around this issue. Great spell, devil's rock and roll, magicial goodbye(most useful), and oops just to name a few. (If there are more ways, please reply below) Ancient world is in big trouble. Even if lifelink is nullifed as well(unless lifelink activates when the unit is removed from the field), with abilties nullifed, that will not be inflicting that much damage and will be destroyed much quicker. However, thundertornado can easily remedy this problem and ancient world does have a few good counter spells for protection. Dungeon world is also in big trouble since they rely a lot on monster abilities, item cards, and set spells. With Sofia's buddy monster, pillar of fire is not that effective. Cecila's spell disarm is the only reason Dungeon world is not totally helpless. Legend world is in big trouble since they do not have a dragocrush clone. However, wydar sakar have Decree of Dunllahan and you can still activate ragnarock even if Frozen Star is in play. Against Dragon World, it depends. The spell and impact cards can overcome the disadvantage set by Frozen Stars and Dragon World units have good stats to compenstate for their loss of abilites. Plus, dragocrush. Darkness Dragon world, depends. They have gullitone cutter to counter(althrough given gullitone cutter's other requirement, slightly less efficent than dragocrush clones) and like dragon world, their units have good stats. Hero world: since ride and transform are abilities, they can potentially be crippled by Frozen Stars.